Tobi is a Good Boy!
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: What happens when Tobi wants to prove to Deidara and Itachi that he is a good boy? It probably has no plot to it. Read to find out. Please read and review!


Tobi is a Good Boy!

I don't own Naruto or anything I make fun of in this story.

THIS IS A RANDOM STORY THAT I RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF, SO IT WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE NO PLOT WHAT-SO-EVER!! SO DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT THIS STORY HAVING NO PLOT BECAUSE I JUST WARNED YOU IT MOST LIKELY HAS NO PLOT!!What happens when Tobi wants to prove to Deidara and Itachi that he is a good boy? Random and bad things happen.

* * *

Deidara looked at Tobi with a mad look on his face.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, happily.

"Tobi, for the last time, you are not a good boy. You have to be a BAD boy to get into the Akatsuki!" Deidara shouted.

"I'll prove to Deidara-senpai that Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said.

The next day, Tobi stood outside the Akatsuki bathrooms inside the Akatsuki's evil lair. He was waiting for about almost an hour. Tobi knocked on the door and saw... Itachi and Sasuke 'doing' each other. Tobi quickly closed the door. He hugged his knees and twitched.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy... Tobi saw naughty things. Things Tobi shall not repeat." Tobi said to himself.

A few hours later, Tobi waited to take a shower. He was waiting for Deidara to get out of the shower. So, Tobi took a carrot from the kitchen and went inside to find out what the heck Deidara was doing. Deidara was in the shower, the curtians pulled so nobody could see him taking the shower. Tobi opened the shower curtian, cletching the carrot in the air. Deidara looked to see who it was. Tobi raised the carrot as if he was going to stab Deidara with it.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi shouted.

Deidara screamed like a little girl. A few hours later, Tobi was asleep in bed. Deidara and Itachi were in the hall, talking.

"Who is going to be the next victim of Tobi's random evil-ness, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I would like to see Tobi get Konan." Itachi said.

"I liked it when you were tortured." Deidara laughed.

"Who's side are you on?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry." Deidara said.

The next morning, Tobi woke up early. Deidara knocked on Tobi's door. Tobi answered it. Deidara gave Tobi an innocent look.

"Yes, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Can you wake up Itachi? Here's a hint: He only wakes up when you hold a butchers' knife in your hand and stand in his doorway." Deidara said, giving Tobi the knife.

"Ok. But only because's Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said.

Tobi went to Itachi's bedroom. Itachi sat up once he heard the door open. Itachi looked at Tobi. The knife in Tobi's hand glowed. Itachi realized Tobi was holding the knife.

"TOBI... IS... A... GOOD BOY!!" Tobi shouted.

Itachi screamed like a little girl so loud that everyone in Konohagakure could hear it. Sasuke looked up.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi backed up to the corner of his bed.

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said as he left Itachi's doorway.

Itachi just sat there, shaking with fear. You could hear Zetsu, Konan, and the leader talking.

"Leader-senpai, I'm making Deidara and Itachi scarred and scared, can Tobi be part of the Akatsuki now?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi, why do have a knife?" Zetsu asked.

"Oh, this? Tobi was being a good boy and waking up Itachi-senpai!" Tobi said.

"Tobi, you've shown me that... you are pretty much a..." The Leader started before Tobi started to spin around from slipping on some water that was on the floor.

Tobi let go of the knife. The knife nearly hit the Leader in the head.

"TOBI IS A **BAD **BOY!" The Leader shouted.

Tobi looked at the Leader.

"Leader-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"What, Tobi?" The Leader asked.

"Leader-senpai, have you ever wondered who would have a child if it was born between a guy and another guy?" Tobi asked, randomly.

"ZETSU, DEIDARA!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LETTING TOBI READ THOSE YAOI STORIES ON FANFICTION?!" The Leader shouted.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Sorry if you thinked it had no plot. Tell me if you want a sequel! Please review!


End file.
